


How About A Deal? (Bill Cipher X Reader)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Confessions, Death, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Drowning, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Jealousy, Lost - Freeform, Love, Mystery, Plot Twists, Romance, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Mabel Pines, Tragedy, Wendy Corduroy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, it's finally summer break... But what's this! Your parent's take you to Gravity Falls during the summer break :/ You then discover a box that has your name written on it and inside the box is the all powerful dream demon, Bill Cipher. You make your way thoughtout summer vacation with supernatural things happening. You also make a deal with Cipher but, you dont know what he wants in return as he grants you YOUR favor of the deal. How will ot all play out. Find out more in the story~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gravity Falls

Ah, its finally summer vacation! Time to go hang out with friends, got to the pool, maybe watch a movie or something.

I was now able to be free from school and I get to do whatever I wanted! 

I started jamming out to my stereo, while turning up the volume. Finally, it was time to party! 

The first day of my summer vacation started, as I danced the night away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Y/N… Y/N, wake up sweet heart.” I heard my mother call out to me.

I opened my eyes as my hazy vision adjusted to my mother and father dressed in their hiking clothing. 

Ah… no…. NO! I know where this is going…

I just want one, JUST ONE YEAR WITHOUT-

“Let’s get going on our road trip, kiddo!” My father called out from the door way.

“Don’t worry Y/N, we got all your things packed from last night while you were sleeping. We didn’t want to ruin the surprise!” My happy-go-lucky mother cheered out as her and my father stepped out of the room.

“Be ready in 5!” My father called out before shutting my door and left me to my ‘privacy’.

“But you guys do this every year…” I muttered under my breath heavily. 

I was so frustrated! I’m 17 years old! I’ll be 18 next year! They need to at least let me have some freedom…

I swear, I could never get a break from them… I guess it’s because I’m the only child… That’s probably why they hold me ‘precious’ to them…

They probably knew that once I turned 18, I’d leave. 

They were exactly right. 

I mean, it’s not like I don’t love them of anything. It’s just… ya know? 

I lazily made my way to my closet and pulled out the first clothing I seen. A red flannel, along with blue jeans and mid-calf steel toed boots. 

I fixed my hair up into a pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror. I tilted my head as my hair swayed to my left.

“Eh, good enough.” I muttered while placing my ear buds in my ear. 

I walked over to the living room and looked outside at my parents waiting in the car like they usually do… They were always so excited each time we’d go out as a family… I always founded it a bit bothersome.

I just wanted to do my own thing.

“Come on Y/N, let’s go!” My father hollered out while honking the horn and waving at me.

After I finished locking all the doors and windows. I sluggishly made my way to the car and plopped down onto the chair.

I decided not to put my seat belt on.

I sighed heavily as my father pulled out of our drive way.

“You’re just going to LOVE where were going this time!” My mother exaggerated on the ‘Love’ part like she always does. 

I just smiled and said “Yeah, that’s great mom.”

I didn’t want to make her feel down if I said I *didn’t* want to go… I just hate seeing my parents hurt. They were always so cheerful. I knew if I said I’d rather be with my friend then them, it would just break their hearts…

“I’m such a good person.” I said to myself. 

I tend to ‘pat myself on the back’ every time I do a *good* deed.

I turned up my music as we passes through our town as the scenery passed by in blurs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The trip was really long. 

But, I guess we finally reached our destination as I seen a large billboard read out ‘Welcome to Gravity Falls.’

Wait… I’ve heard of this place before… but where… I pondered a bit trying to remember. 

Ah, yes! I had a ‘pen pal’ who lives here.

I think her name was Wendy? 

We passed through the town as we were greeted with smiled and waves.

This town seemed a bit run downed, but felt kind of ‘at home’ due to everyone’s friendliness. 

We arrived at a shack place as we entered it. “Alright, time to unpack!” My father holler over while bringing the bags from the trunk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We finally ‘settled’ in to our new living area for this summer. 

The shack was kind of old and sturdy but, we all didn’t seem to mind. I actually like it to be honest. 

My parents thought it would be a good idea to walk around the town and do some things. 

As we headed through the town, I couldn’t help but noticed these ‘illuminati’ signs everywhere. It was topped off with a top hat, along with arms and legs.

We’ve entered a lot of places my parent’s knew I’d enjoy.

An arcade, a bit of clothes shopping, an arts and crafts shop, and other places. 

Finally my parents decided to go buy some merchandise. 

We entered this place called the ‘Mystery Shack.’ Once we entered I couldn’t help but notice a gingered color haired girl, around my age.

She looked over towards us as we entered. “Hey, haven’t seen you folks around on these parts before. You new to town?” She asks with such a friendly carefree tone.

“Yes, were the L/N family. This is my wife and over there is my daughter Y/N.” She suddenly perked up a bit.

“You mean Y/N L/N!? Dude, it’s me Wendy Corduroy! We used to like, write letters to each other back in elementary school and later went off texting each other in middle school. So, how you’ve been? It’s been so long, dude.” She nudged at me.

“Yeah, I’ve been doing great. So, you work here?” I asked as she leaned against the counter. “Yeah, this is sort of a part-time gig.”

“Hey, Wendy. No socializing with customers and NO slouching around.” An old looking man wearing a maroon fez scolded at Wendy while counting his money.

“So, can I give you guys a tour or something?” He asks while putting his money away in his coat pocked. 

“Sure! See ya back at home Y/N!” My mother and father went off with the man as me and Wendy stood in the middle of the shop.

“Your parents seem much cooler than how you described them.” Wendy chuckled.

Suddenly, we heard a loud noise of some teenage girl along with another vocal of a male.

“Waddles! Come back”

Both the girl and boy shouted out. 

A pig made its way towards me and purred up against me like a cat would. “Hehe… hey there little guy.”

I petted him before Wendy came over and picked it up.

“I assume this would be yours.” She joked as she handed the brown haired teenage girl her pig back. 

I couldn’t help but feel the boy staring at me in some sort of daze… I wonder what’s up with him.

“Hey, what’s up with that dude?” I whispered to Wendy, while gesturing towards the boy.

“Oh, he does that some times.” She chuckled as the girl looked over towards her brother.

“Ah geez, Dipper! You’re kinda… uh… yeah.” She nudges her brother while gesturing to wipe his face. 

He snapped out of his daze while wiping the drool upon his face.

“Uh… sorry.” He says as his sister rolls her eyes.

“Hi, my name is Mabel and that boy over there that was drooling is my brother, Dipper.” She says with a smile on her face while teasing at her brother.

“Hi, my name is Y/N. I’m a friend of Wendy’s.” I smiled warmly at them. 

We all started talking to each other. I found out these kids had *A LOT* of adventure down here in Gravity Falls. We also had similar interests. 

With Mabel and her cute sparkly adorable things and Dipper with video games and boyish things. He was kind of shy at first but half way through he was a bit relaxed. 

Finally the clock striked. 6:00 p.m.

“Ah, I’m done with my job for today. See ya guys.” We waved at Dipper and Mabel as they seen us off.

“Oh, hey Y/N. Me and some of my friends are going to gather and party for the first day of summer vacation. You should join in too.” She then hands me a piece of paper.

It had the address of the place of the party and her phone number.

“I’ll see ya there.” She waved at me as I seen her go off into the distance. 

I looked down at the paper Wendy had given me. I let out a smile.

“Maybe, this summer vacation will be a good one.”

Dipper’s P.O.V

I sat down on my bed while kicking my feet and looking at the ground.

I couldn’t help but think of Y/N. 

I know, call me ‘boy crazy’ but, I haven’t felt this way before. I mean, sure the whole ‘Wendy’ thing was a phase, but this time it’s different.

I just cant describe it…

I decided to tell my sister about it.

“Uh, Mabel… I think I’m past that whole, ‘Wendy’ thing.” I stated as she jumped towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

“That’s great, Dipper! You finally moved on after 4 years!” She screeched out of joy.

“Well, there’s a catch… I think I’m in love with Y/N… she just has a way with me… I just cant describe it.” I sighed.

I heard Mabel mumble out something. 

*Geez, this again? Why do you try to date girls that you ‘can’t’ get with..?* 

I looked up to see Mabel looking away. “What was that?”

She then stared at me in shock as if she’s ben caught, saying or doing something she’d might regret later on. She then chuckled nervously, while scratching the back of her head.

“I said, ‘it might be true love then’.” I didn’t believe her, but I let it slide.

I don’t feel the mood for fighting.

Especially what happened the last time… 

Your P.O.V 

I opened the door and headed off towards my room. I got changed and got all ‘glimmered’ up. 

I just knew my parents would say ‘yes’. I just had to make sure they’d know where I’ll be, don’t want them to say that I was kidnapped or anything…

I went to the ‘living’ area of the house. 

The atmosphere felt heavy…

I walked towards my parents who faced the t.v.

“Hey mom and dad? Would it be ok if I could go to my friend’s party?” I asked. 

To my surprise my father said in a low sinister sounding voice

“No.”

“But, why? You guys always let me go.” I rebuttal.

“Your father said no, Y/N.” My mother turned her direction towards me, he face was scary. She looked demonic. 

I backed away as they came towards me. 

I made my way to the door with them chasing after me. 

I headed out into the woods as they followed my trail. 

After about 15 minutes of running. I stumbled down a small cliff of some sort. I got up and looked at my new cuts and bruises left on my arms and legs.

I then hear my mother and father shout out. “Y/N, where are you sweet pea? We just want to ‘love’ you!”

I clenched my arms around my knees and sobbed into them.

I then seen something bright from the insides of my legs. I looked up and seen a blue light.

“W- what is this…?” It moved forward. 

I stared at it confused as it went down the path ahead.

“Hey, wait up!”

I ran after it. 

I passed through many trees, along with different pathways to go to.

Where is this light leading me?

Finally after a few feet we made it to this weird part of the forest. 

There were no trees growing as the moonlight made a triangular shape onto the grassy field I was standing in.

I couldn’t help but notice the blue light, enlightening some sort of statue. 

I made my way towards it to see a small triangular shape popping out. I gasped.

It’s that illuminati thing I seen everywhere at this town. 

The light then went under by the soil it was cover in. There was a message engraved in it. 

‘Dig.’ 

Dig? It kind of weirded me out, but I did it anyway. 

As I dug I felt the atmosphere grow heavy. 

Just what was I digging for anyway?

Bill Cipher P.O.V

Ah, stuck in the third and fourth dimension with no way out… Damn those kids for trapping me in here yet, once again… 

I think I’ll order some Pizza…

I grabbed my phone as I floated in my chair.

“Hello, is this pizza?” I asked the man over the phone.

“No, this is a telephone.” The man said.

“Well, I beg to differ. Hehe, let’s dig in, shall we?” I said as my phone was now a box of pizza. 

I opened it to find a time vortex.

“Wait a second… This isn’t pizza! It’s just a time vortex! What a rip off!” I then grabbed my phone that was now floating in mid air.

“Hey, what kind of a place are you guys running over there? You sent me a time vortex!” I screamed into my phone.

“I beg to differ.” I held up the vortex that was now replaced with actual pizza.

“Hey, listen here wise guy! I just want a good ol’ fashioned pizza. No vortex stuff. Huh? You already sent over a new one?”

There was then a knock at the door.

“That must be the delivery guy~ “ I opened the door to see a handsome man that was standing at my door way.

“ Well, h-h- hey there handsome~”

“Well, hello yourself. I gotta pizza for ya~” He held up the pizza that was in his hands.

“Awesome! But if there’s a time vortex in there, I will destroy you.” I said happily.

“ You probably wont though cuz were the same entity.” He rebuttal back.

“Oh yeah.”

I just laughed to myself for a minute before realizing…

“I am incredibly lonely!”

I then looked to my right to see my floating orb that showed me what was happening in the third dimension.

It showed me a girl with those god forsaken kids.

“Hmm, why would it show me her? Maybe I could use her~”

I then noticed she had parents.

“Alright, this’ll be fun~! Time to work my magic~”

Your P.O.V 

I manage to dig a big hole in the ground, I don’t know how long I’ve been digging. 

I seemed to hit something.

I dug around at the edges of it and finally pulled the item out. 

It was an old antique box. 

What surprised me about it was that it had my name carved into it.

I opened it with swift move and the lock opened with a clunk. I found inside of the box a pendant with the illuminati thing that was displayed all over the town. 

I wore it.

Then something UNBELIEVABLE happened. 

The triangle that was on the locket appeared right before my very eyes.

”Ah, Gravity Fall’s it’s good to be back, once again.” The villainous happy-go-lucky voice shouted out while leaning on a cane.

“Oh, hey kid. Heard you were running from your now demonic parents.” He seemed so happy…

I just GOT to be dreaming.

“Oh, it’s no dream Y/N.”

“Alright, if this isn’t a dream then, explain to me why my parents are demonic and why YOU know my name and just… WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING!?”

Time slowed down as everything became black and white.

“Hahahahaha!!!” The triangle laughed maniacally. 

There was a deer near by. 

The triangle noticed and with some magical force, the deer’s teeth came out all at once and into the triangles hands.

“Here, just for you kid.”

I moved back and screamed, startled as he tossed it towards me.

He just laughed at me. 

I got angry at him. 

I stood my ground and yelled at him. “Explain yourself!”

He just got taken aback

“Wow! Now, now, let’s not get all fussy here.” He then took off his hat as I began floating.

“Bill Cipher, all powerful ‘dream demon’. Nice to meet ya.” He then put his hat back on while I fell back to the ground with a thud.

“Now, you see kid. I know LOTS of things and what’s happening around here in Gravity Falls is supernatural things. It seems you found the place I reside in.” He points at the pendant.

“And your family is now being possessed by these supernatural beings. So, let’s make a deal~” he chimed out.

“Deal?” I questioned at him.

“Yes, I know you don’t want to be attached to them, you want to be free and I KNOW you don’t want to be here. You’d rather be at that party with your little ‘friends’…”

He knew it all didn’t he?

“Yes, now, better hurry. They’re right there. Then time is ticking as well…” he points being me then at his pocket watch. 

I gasped.

My ‘savage’ parents were drawing near. They were a couple of feet away from where I was.

“C’mon kid, I DON’T like to be kept waiting…”

I then thought about it.

“What do you want in return?” I asked him. 

He just put his index and thumb to his ‘face’ rubbing his ‘chin’.

“We’ll come to that when we get there.”

He leans onto his cane again.

“So, we got a deal or what?” He holds out his hand.

I guess nothing wrong would come from this… I *did* love supernatural things… Maybe he could help ‘spark’ up my summer.

“Deal.” I said. 

His hand was now a flaming blue.

I moved back a bit while holding my hand to my chest.

“Huh? Oh! Don’t worry about it kid. It wont hurt you. It’s just for ‘special effect’.” He says.

I just shrugged.

I shook his hand as he ‘smiled’

“Alright kid, we’ve got a deal~!”

Author’s Note: Alright! Another story done! I love Bill Cipher. I was so gosh darn happy when I was writing this. I have so much ideas for it XD I’ll see you all in the next one Buh-Bye. 

P.S. Bill ordering a pizza is a skit made by Piemations along with the great voice acting of J. Here’s the link to original vid - youtu.be/Ln3Jm55Abl8


	2. Lost

"Alright kid, we've got a deal~!" The triangle chimmed out. 

He seemed waaaayyy to pleased with our little wager.

Just then time stop standing still. 

I seen the figure of my 'parents' running at me.

I shut my eyes tightly awaiting the impact of them tackling me, but nothing came. It seemed as if I was teleported to party Wendy had invited me to.

"W-what?" I questioned as I looked over to Bill as he just shrugged like this wasn't *his* doing. 

Just as I was about to open my mouth someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Y/N, you made it! C'mon, I’ll introduce you to the others." Wendy pushed me off as I looked back towards Bill who waved me off

"See ya later kid and remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

And with that, he was gone. 

Bill Cipher’s P.O.V

And with that I was back in the ‘mind scape’, a reality where I reside in both the 3rd and 4th dimension. 

No one could see me, but I can see them. ALL OF THEM!!! 

I tried to go several feet away from Y/N to attend some ‘business’, but as I did I was teleported back to her.

“What the heck?”

I tried to run off again, but to no avail I came back. 

I growled out in frustration. 

I didn’t know why I came back to her. I couldn’t ask anyone since I’d always be by her side.

I’m so frustrated!

I just hate when I didn’t know these sort of things…

I let out a sigh, “I guess I have no choice.”

I snapped my finger as a chair and a table with a set of tea appeared before me.

“Gotta wait for the princess to finish up partying.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your P.O.V 

Finally the party ended and everyone started to leave. 

I then had realization that I had to go home to my now possessed by spiritual being parents, as Bill has stated before. 

I realized that maybe I shouldn’t go home.

I the stopped Wendy before she headed out the door. I grabbed her by the shoulder while saying, “Hey Wendy...”

She turned around to face me. “Yeah, dude?”

“Would it be ok if I could sleep over your place tonight?” I asked her while scratching the back of my head.

“Oh, uh… yeesh, Y/N; my parents never allow ANYONE to sleep over…”

I guess I HAVE to go home now…

“Sorry Y/N, I’ll see you tomorrow!” She called out as she ran out into the darkness of the night.

I let out a sigh before walking into the dark forest. 

The dark woods were kinda creepy and terrifying. Thunder began to rumble and flash through the sky. It made me jump a bit as the rain began to pour. 

I was getting drenched in the pouring rain. It suddenly stopped by something hovering over me.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Bill asks me ‘concerned’ while holding an umbrella over us.

“It’s just… my parents are a little… ya know.” I say to him.

He thought for a moment and understood what I meant.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about them, kid.” He told me.

I wondered what he meant by that… 

We soon headed to the cabin. I sighed a heavy breath.

I wondered what new ‘monstrosity’ awaited me on the other side of this door.

I creaked the door open, just a crack. I seen my parents were their ‘usual’ selves. 

I walked on in and seen that they were packing their things. “Mom, Dad?” I asked as they walked passed me and headed for the car and drove off.

“What the..?” I began.

I turned my attention to the amused, Bill Cipher.

So, this is what he meant by ‘don’t worry about them’…

“Bill…!?” My voice was filled with curiosity and rage.

“Whoa, whoa, kid, calm down! I just did as you ask and done MY part of the deal! I simply obliged and did as you asked. I made your parents forget all about you. And since they had no child, no one to spend their time ‘loving, caring, and all that sort of junk for’. They simply forgot why they came and left to go back home.” He explained it quite cheerfully.

“So, I’m stuck here..?” My voice was filled with disappointment and sorrow, as I looked to the floor at my feet depressively. 

Bill noticed and look over at me. He seemed ‘concerned’…

“H-Hey kid! You should be happy! You finally get to be free! You get to do whatever you want now! Isn’t THAT what you wanted?”

Well… I *did* as for it, but I didn’t mean all of THIS!

“I’m going to bed.” I called out softly to Bill as I sluggishly made my way to my ‘room’. 

Bill just stood their bemused at my response. 

I plopped down onto my bed and put the covers upon my soak and wet body. Bill hovered over me while looking at me.

“Whatcha doing, kid?” He asked me.

“I said, ‘I was going to bed didn’t I?’” I softly snapped back at him. Even in my state of depression, I was still a rebellious teen. 

I simply put the cover over my head and I guess Bill got the message.

I started drifting off into a deep slumber.

~~~~

Bill Cipher’s P.O.V 

She fell asleep! Now is my chance to do what I wanted to do: Enter the kid’s mind. Due to making the ‘deal’ with her, I was now free to do whatever I pleased! 

I entered her ‘state of mind’.

I was pretty amazed to see it so, fancy and a bit ‘creative’. 

I glanced around the rooms. Each door had its own ‘set of flare’ upon it. 

I searched through all the rooms.

“Desires? Nope. Memories? Maybe later… No… no. No! Aha~”

I finally found what I was looking for.

“Nightmare and Fear’s. Oh boy, I feel like this is going to be good!” I shouted out as I was about to enter her ‘Nightmare’, the door style was an old ‘horror attraction, haunted house styled door.’ It had cob webs on parts of it. It was pretty nice, if I do say so myself. 

Once I got in, I seen Y/N running pass by. Along with her ‘parents’. Oh boy, you should’ve seen em’! They were more horrifying than how they were before! I just knew this girl would be too good!

I watched as she got toppled over by her parents. 

Oh how gruesome! 

She was about to get ‘executed’ in an old fashioned way. ‘Getting eaten alive’.

I watched her as her parents cut her open. I couldn’t help but laugh at the immense amount of pain she was having.

“Haha, pain is hilarious!” I cheerfully sang out.

But, I couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty and hurt seeing her get torn to shreds by her parents. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced this feeling before… 

Wait, no… 

I *did*, when I was ‘human’. 

But, no; it can’t possibly be! Demons cant… Well, even if it is, it’s just an illusion of the mind over the body!

I cant be… 

‘falling in love’!?

I brushed off this ‘feeling’ and headed on out of there. 

I decided to explore all the other realms of her mind. I knew daytime would arrive soon and she would ‘awaken’, which meant I wouldn’t be able to see more of her mind until she fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~

Finally, I was done with the rooms. 

I was surprised that she wasn’t as different as I was.

In fact, kids her age would pass for being like me, psycho’s… but, as I learned new information I couldn’t help but notice one. 

She isn’t human… 

But, her powers weren’t answered to me.

Could she even know about the powers she possessed? 

What exactly ‘is’ she?

I’ve come to the conclusion that she didn’t know anything. I mean, she wouldn’t remember due to her being such a young age. 

I should probably keep quiet about that for now… but, I *did* decided what I wanted from our little ‘deal’ before. I decided it was the end of my journey of Y/N’s mind. 

I exited out of her head and shook her.

Your P.O.V 

“Kid, kid, wake up! I know what I want!!!”

I heard a familiar, yet annoying voice calling out to me. I felt my body being shaken as I opened my eyes to see a hazy vision of a triangle close to my face. 

I got up with a jolt as he backed away and laughed. “Geez kid, you sure are jumpy.”

He continued to chuckle. I looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

“W-what do you want, Cipher?” I asked. 

He then remembered and fixed up his bow and top hat.

“I want a human vessel.”

Author’s Note: Another one done! Hope you all enjoyed this one! I’ll see you all in the next one. Buh-bye!


	3. A New Body...

"I want a human vessel." He commanded at me.

Just how was I going to give him 'human vessel'? It's not like I could make one with simple ingridients... right?

"Human Vessel?" I questioned at him as he seemed enlightened to spread the new of his knowledge. 

"Ah yes, the human body~ I want one." He simply stated.

"Uh... ok...? Why exactly do you want one?" I questioned at him. 

He then leans on his cane.

"Oh Y/N, it's just no fun with me being trapped in the third and fourth dimension with no one knowing of my existence besides a winy little brat, such as yourself." He explained to me happily. 

I kinda got offended by his rude gesture at me.

Bill Cipher's P.O.V 

"So, you gonna get me one or what? I haven't got all day kid." I lied at her.

I *did* have all day. 

She still seemed kinda offended at my rude gestures at her.

I was only kidding, can't she take a joke? God, kids these day don't know good comedy if it bit them in the- 

Before she could answer me. Her phone went off. I leaned over to hear the conversation.

"Hello?" Y/N asks as a 'chill girl' responded to her voice happily.

"Hey Y/N, Dipper and Mabel wanted to know if you'd like to come with us to go swimming in the lake? Hope you're not mad about yesterday..." Her voice went from cheerful to depressing. 

This is kinda awkward, just listening to two teenage girls talking to each other....

"Ah, I’d love to~ And no worries about yesterday. I'll 'resolve' it later..." She let out cheerfully while mumbling the last part. I knew what she meant by it though.

"Alright! I'll see you there, laters!" With that she hung up the phone.

"Later..." She exhaled while closing her phone and putting it back into her pocket.

"So, about that human vessel..." I started. 

She sighed heavily in frustration.

"Fine, I'll get you your 'body'. You did help me, I supposed... It would only be fair if *I* returned the favor..." She sighed while cocking her hips to the right while crossing her arms.

Yes! Now I got her~!

"So... just how do we get a human vessel? Do we just make one or something?" She asked me. 

Yes, making one *is* possible, but I had a much better and more exciting way of retrieving one~

"Make one? Heaven's no, kid! We have to 'get one'. Here let me show you"

Your P.O.V 

We teleported to a cemetery.

So, this is the way he wants me to retrieve a 'human vessel'...

"Alright, I want that one over there!" He commands at me while pointing over to a 'ceremony of the dead', the funeral was about to end as everyone came out as the coffin was carried over to the heurist. It was then taken to the burial sight.

"C'mon, let's get going!" Bill chimed out while going on ahead.

I sighed at the dark deed I was about to proceed doing.

This felt so wrong... 

I followed along as everyone began sobbing.

The 'mother' which I assumed was sobbing hysterically as the coffin was being lowered into the ground.

I swear she was about to jump on in and joined them as a man, as to which I assumed was the 'husband', holding her back. 

Bill and I waited it out until they all finally left the area. 

Once we scoped put the area to see if it was clear. Bill made time stand still as the scenery changed to the time we first met. 

Black and white.

Time stood still as Bill handed me a shovel.

"Start digging kid." He commanded at me.

I started digging and as I did, I swear I could feel my sanity drop as I was twitching a bit, upon my own knowledge of digging up a dead person's body.

I don't know why I was doing this.

I then came to the conclusion that this was all Bill's doing. 

He could manipulate the mind can't he? 

Well, if he could control time and space, why not control the mind as well? He is a dream demon too, after all right?

Bill just hovered over me excitedly rubbing his hands together, waiting for his new body. 

Geez, he could still help me instead of just watching me. 

I sighed heavily in frustration. 

Just how much *did* they dig just to lower this thing into the ground.

Finally I hit the coffin's door.

I began digging it out as Bill loomed over me happily. 

Finally, I was now able to open the coffin door. 

I opened it as Bill loomed over while staring at it intensely.

The object that stood before me was now a teenage boy. He seemed like he was the age of 18. 

He had a beautiful shade of black hair. The features of his face was just flawless. 

Poor thing, such a young age and he didn’t get to see life for the fullest…

Bill loomed over the body and nodded in approval.

"I sure know how to pick em, don’t I kid? The body is fresh. Seemed like the soul just left it, not too long ago." He says while fusing into the body.

I made my way out of the hole and waited for Bill to come out. 

I was fixing myself while throwing the shovel onto the side.

I turned to see a hand sticking out of the ground like one of those 'Zombie apocalypse movies'. Bill came out of the ground with a heavy groan.

"Haha, did I scare ya kid?" He chuckled out. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, you got your body. Now let's go! I have to get ready for the lake." I grumbled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, kid. Whatever." He then examines his new 'body'.

"Hmm, it just doesn't seem like 'me'." He then snaps his fingers as a new 'man' appeared before me.

He had a yellow tuxedo along with a top hat, cane, gloves, and an eye patch on his left eye. His hair was a messy yellow along with black on the backside.

"Aha, that's waaaayyyy better, right kid?" He asks me while posing.

"W-What the...?" I asked in disbelief.

"Remember kid, reality is just an illusion. And you know that 'cabin' you now resign in the woods? Also an illusion!" He then teleported us back 'home' the cabin that appeared before me shifted into a mansion right before my eyes.

I stood there bemused as Bill let out a laugh.

"Now, where to put the body when I don’t 'need' to use it...?" He then began rummaging at the bookshelves as a velvet book was pulled and there was a clinking noise along with it. 

The door way opened as Bill smiled entered it happily.

"W-what the...?" I followed Bill as we went down a long corridor. 

He stopped as we entered a 'display' room. Bill looked at the empty glass case in the middle of the room.

"Hmm, here would be fine." He examines the display. Then turned around to see a very 'bemused' me.

"Bill... h-how?" I started to question.

"I lived here kid."

Author's Note: Oh meh geeeeerrrddd! I had alot of great new ideas and inspiration for this story! Sorry it's short, i'll make more ASAP. I'm on a roll! XD Hope you all enjoyed this one. Ill see you in the next one Buh-Bye!


	4. He's Watching...?

"I lived here, kid."

As I heard those words, a million questions appeared in my mind at a rapid pace. 

I did nothing but stand there dumbfounded by he new information I was give. 

But, why did *this* fact shock me the most put pf everything else that happened?

"Now, now, I know what you're thinking. How can an amazing demon such as myself, afford such a lovely mansion like this?" He says as he encircled around me.

"That's simple darling~ I was once a human, who lived in such a wealthy family. Not to mention I was really smart and I knew how to do a lot of amazing things. I knew how the human mind works, I know how the react, respond, everything! I would reach the highest peak of all my class mates and got a ton of scholars. You could say I was living the 'high life', but it wasn't all fun and games... With all my knowledge, the world seemed to be boring..."

He then looks off into the distance, then realized I was still here.

"Ah~ but I wont spoil you with too many details... You see, us humans can go into the after life becoming demons with the hand of the devil himself. And, I made a little wager with him... So, that's how I became the little insane, yet handsomely triangular dream demon, Bill Cipher." He stated with a proud stance.

As he explained, I couldn't help but be bothered by his 'back story'.

And, why would he tell me all of this when we 'just' met?

I started drifting off, lost in my thoughts as my phone began to ring, bringing me back into reality.

I jumped a bit at the sound and quickly answered it.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered out.

"Hey Y/N, were coming to get you. Where you at girl?" She gave me such a care-free gangster tone. 

I gave her my address and turned my attention back to Bill.

"Bill, they're coming. They can't see the house like... THIS." I stated quite panicked while gesturing at the whole 'mansion'. 

He then tilted his head in confusion and then snapped his fingers.

"Aha~ ok, illusion time~!" He chimed out while saying a few words that I couldn’t understand or how he could speak it.

Suddenly the house grew hazily as it shifted back into the cabin I 'resigned' in.

A few moments later I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm leaving, bye Bill!" I chimed out.

Bill Cipher's P.O.V 

Bye! I waved back at her as she left.

Finally, I'm free! I have a human vessel and I can roam free without her stopping me. 

I sat back in a chair and shifted the house back into my 'mansion'. 

Before I could turn on the t.v. I ever so rudely got my body dragged off by a magical source. 

Guess where I headed!? Go on, guess! I'll wait... 

... 

...

...

... 

... 

Give up? Ok, fine I’ll tell you~ You flatter me way too much! ^-^ 

So, I ended up being near Y/N and the others as they made their way to the lake.

"I guess there’s no way out of this." I sighed out heavily in frustration.

I wonder what, how, and why was this happening. 

Did it have to do with that necklace?

I was at a total lost right now...

Your P.O.V 

As we made our way to the lake. I couldn’t help but feel someone was watching us. 

I would occasionally glance behind us, once in a while to find no one was there.

Must've been my imagination.

We started swimming. 

Wendy and I leaning against the pier while Mabel and Dipper splashed each other. 

Wendy decided that she should grab some grub, she left Mabel and I as dipper went to help carry the food and drinks.

"Ya know Y/N, I always wanted a romantic adventure during my summer vacations here." She said with wonder in her eyes. 

"Oh really?" I asked happily.

"Yup, and I think I might've found just the right guy to fill that role." She said while gesturing to the man hiding in the bush. 

I turned to see it was Bill...

Bill was leaning against the tree whistling. He then turned his head and stared at me. He gave out a smile and waved. 

"Oh, oh! He noticed me!" Mabel yelled out happily. 

Notice? More like he was stalking us...

"I'll be right back! I'm going to go dazzle myself up and ask him out." She says while running out of the water leaving me to a disgusting image of Bill and Mabel being together...

That thought disturbed me A LOT. 

So, I was just there chilling.

I looked over at Bill who would casually glance his way at me. 

I wondered what he was doing here, I was about to go to him before something dragged me into the water.

I struggled to swim above water and get away from what was dragging me down. 

It was really strong.

I couldn’t escape its grip. 

Was this really the way I was going to go out . 

While I got dragged down I caught a glace at the monstrosity that grabbed me down...

A sea monster. 

I started to scream as it turned out to muffled and blubs due to me being underwater. 

I managed to kick it straight in the face. It didn’t seem to like that as it lashed out at me. Its claws digging into my body, cutting my body into bits and pieces.

As I felt my body start to perish. I took one last look to the surface. 

The shinning sun shining down upon me through the water. I took one last breath. 

I started loosing consciousness. My vision was hazy as I started blinking several times. My blood surrounded me now as I took one last look through my hazy visional eyes.

I seen someone swimming after me. "Bill...?" I tried to make out. 

The scene of him changed into three figures.

I couldn’t see anymore... everything went black... 

Author’s Note: I’m thinking about doing another chapter right now! But… sadly I think I would just be spamming stories lol XD I’ll think about posting another one. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one! See you all in the next one, Buh-Bye!


	5. Life or Death?

I seen a bright light at the end of a hall. 

Was I… dead? 

Of course I was! I have no idea how I’d still be, if I was teared limb from limb by a supernatural beings claws! 

I looked around, at my surroundings.

I seen memories passing by, as I made my way towards the bright, yet comforting and opening light at the end of the hallway. All my memories lied here, from my past to new. Old friends to new. Family, times spent with them. Both happiness and sadness, fear and comfort, love and hate. Enemies and mixed emotions. Every single moment of me living my life was in this very room I was in.

I was closer to the light. I was about to embrace it and jump right on in. What could be awaiting me, on the other side? Heaven? Hell? Limbo?

I just don’t know… 

I started to brace myself of the impact of the other side until…

“Oh, no you don’t! You still *haven’t* done your part of our deal!” A familiar voice chimed out at me. Pulling me back into the room of my memories.

The bright light fades away.

All that surrounded us was the light of my past events.

“B-Bill?” I turned my attention to the floating triangle, that pulled me back into this room of memories.

“Yup, you got it sweetheart~” He sung out, leaning on his cane that mysteriously appeared, as he did.

“Hmm… let’s see.” He said while looking around at my memories.

“H-Hey! Bill don’t-“ before I could begin scolding at him, about priding himself into people’s business. He vanished. I let out a sigh and glanced around at my memories. 

I guess if I’m going to be stuck in here, I might as well get comfortable…

I began my search around my room. Some of my memories were waaaaaayyy back, to the point of me not remembering. Such as, when I was born… That was a bit disturbing to see it, first hand… 

Also, I seen the ways of how I grew up. I laughed at that fact.

“Time sure does go by fast…”

I began looking through my happy memories. Such as when my family would go out together. I was happy when we’d get to do things together with the family, although, it may not seem like it the way I appeared. I seen myself off in the distance, off by a nearby tree next to my families picnic. I looked up from my phone and let out a smile. I smiled at my memory. 

I continued on to the next one, sorrow… I didn’t understand why I’d take a look at those tragic memories... but, I did. I seen myself as a child, throwing tantrums at the things I didn’t get. I also seen my heartbreaks and the deaths of family members and some of my dear friends… The people I held so close, so dear… 

They’re dead… 

It’s such a shame for them to be so young, yet, not exploring their lives to the fullest… 

The world is such a cruel, dark, demonic, twisted place… 

Before I knew it, I was on the ground sobbing…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was about to pass out, due to all the crying.

I was so exhausted…. 

Before my body came limp and hit the ground. Bill held me up.

The room turned into a grey shade, all my memories disappeared. All that was left, was darkness…

I looked straight up at Bill. 

He was floating in front of me, looming above me, as I was on my hands and knees, looking up at him.

“Aha~ I found out A LOT about you when I was gone…” He let out a smile, from his eye. 

He then snapped his fingers. 

Drawing me to his attention, as he encircles around me.

“Ya know, many people are afraid of dying, monsters, demons, being un popular, being misjudged, ya know the rest... but you... You don’t care what happens to you, do you?” I can hear a smirk let out upon his triangular *face?*

“It seems as if your afraid of... being all alone~” I then looked around me. Dead bodies of everyone I’ve come to know was dead… laying on the ground, encircling around me way their decaying bodies.

I let out a gasp and hit the ground hard. 

I was terrified. 

I screamed, while holding my ears and shutting my eyes tightly. Hoping this was all just a dream…

Wait… of course they’re not dead.

I looked up at Bill with a glare.

He seemed bemused after he was done laughing maniacally.

“Ah, so you seen through my little trick, eh? Good for you, kid!” He then snaps his fingers, as all the corpses disappeared. 

He then began encircling around me again.

“Such a shame I had to let that, rather gruesome, image disappear. I really enjoyed it!” He then pouts.

He then, continued his speech…

“You see Y/N, you dont care if you live or die, you just don’t want to be all alone! You’d even make friends with your enemies, just to be with someone...” He continued. Encircling around me a bit closer.

“You’re not wanting attention or anything like that. You just want to be loved, don’t you?” He then smiled and drew back from me.

“Like him for example.” Bill snapped his figure as a figure behind me shifted into a human like figure.

"Lights please!" Bill called out.

I couldn’t believe it… 

It was my ex boyfriend, Isaac. 

Standing before me, he let out a smiled, comforting, yet a bit sinister.

I turned my attention back at Bill.

“Ya remember this dweeb? He left you laying on the cold floor ground. Thank go he left you, right? You were going no where with him hanging off of ya~” Images of the time Isaac left me flashed upon his body, as it played out…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Break Up P.O.V

I was so excited to see my boyfriend! It was our 1 year anniversary today~ I waited at the movie theaters for him. I was a bit early, I was just so excited to go out on this joyous day. 

So, I waited.

And waited….

And waited… 

And waited some more… 

It started raining.

He didn’t show…

I pulled out my phone and texted him. ‘What the hell Isaac? Where are you!?’ I was a bit furious that he’d just stand me up like this. 

The rain was hitting the ground hard, I was getting drenched in the rain. I heard a ding from my phone. I hurriedly checked the message, 

‘Look up.’

It read. I looked up happily, Isaac was holding an umbrella above us, his face was a bit gloomy.

“W-what’s wrong?” I asked him with great concern.

“I… It’s just not working out anymore…” He stated, leaving me with a broken heart.

He left me out in the pouring rain, upon the cold, hard, cemented ground crying.

I loved him so much… I didn’t realize what I’ve done wrong, for him to just up and leave… 

I then figured it out the next day… 

Upon Bill’s body flashed images of Isaac and another girl, being hand in hand. Oh so happy… Leaving me on the sidelines… 

T- That’s right… He left me for her…

Bill then snapped his fingers. 

A large number of various weapons appeared upon a long table.

“You were so heartbroken, your sorrow soon turned into rage. So, choose a weapon of your choice! Kill him!!! Oh, how about this one? Flame thrower~” Bill handed me a large flamethrower, playfully.

I looked at Isaac. He seemed like he was pleading for me not to kill him. I drew my gun. I pointed it at his face. I was happy to kill him. 

He deserved it didn’t he?

No…

“No.” I lowered my gun.

“W-What!?” Bill was bemused by my actions.

“C’mon, kid! He broke you! He seen you on the side lines, you were depressed! He purposely stood in front of you with his girlfriend, EVERYWHERE you went!!! He even told you to ‘deal with it’ when you asked him to stop!!! He’s a heartless bastard! He should be shot dead.” Bill shouted out at me.

“That maybe true, but I had something he probably didn’t. I had people who cared for me, my best friend comforted me when I was sad. My family helped me through those times. They provided me with ‘hope’ upon this heartless, depressing world. They helped me see the beauty of this world, driving me out of it’s grip of despair.” I stood my ground in front of Bill. 

He seemed taken aback, but amused by my sudden change of heart.

“ I expected none the less from someone like you, kid.” Bill said while blue flames appeared in his hands.

“Instead of calling him Isaac, lets call him... Icarus, shall we?" Just before Isaac could put out his hand to reach me he was set on fire, his ashes passing my left side.

I dropped to the ground.

W-what is this… new found feeling of happiness, but a bit of pity for him to fall to his death…?

Is this… Sadisticism? 

I then pondered at some of Bill’s words. 

Someone like me..?

Also, I couldn’t help but think of seeing Isaac reaching out to me? 

Was it because of thankfulness of me ‘sparring’ his life? Or is it for an apology? Or is it something else..? 

I just don’t know. 

Bill encircled around me.

“You see Y/N, you’re ‘special’ in a way…” He then pondered a bit, thinking of what to say next.

“Whether you live or die is mainly up to you. Although, its sort of against the rules for a demon to do a "grim reaper’s" job. My part of the deal we’ve made, makes me use *that* power to stop you from making a ‘mistake’.”

He then continued.

“But, just know this… You see Y/N, where your going... You’re GOING to be alone. You see, making deals with demons makes you on the bad list of God’s will. And you see, he isn’t so forgiving as everyone says he is~” He chimed out at me. 

The rooms floor had changed.

I looked under me to see the dark and deadly pit of the underworld. I see a cage of captivity that has my name written all over it.

“B-but wait… If I *know* there’s people on the outside. I wouldn’t be much alone, now, would I.” I asked Bill, while sassily cocking my hips to the right and crossed my arms.

“Ah, such a snide remark from a lady such as yourself.” He joked at me before continuing.

“It’s called memory manipulation Y/N! Ever heard of it?” He mocked at me. 

Ah, of course… memory manipulation…

“They’ll make it seem like your all alone. Your family, friends, everyone in the world D.E.A.D, dead! Capuche?” He asks me while rolling his eye.

“Yeah, I got it…” I cockily remarked at him.

"So, if you don’t want to die and end up in a place like *that*... Make this deal with me. Your life for something of my favor later on~" He let out his hand, engulfed in blue flames.

I pondered a bit.

Should I believe what Bill is saying, true? Would I really end up in a place, such as hell? Well, making a deal with a demon *is* bad, isn’t it? I don’t believe *God* would accept that kind of gesture from a mere mortal, such as myself…

“Alright…” I let out my hand. 

Bill gladly took it, as he shook my hand, he pulled me close to him. His *lips* near my ear. 

He whispered at me, the words he drew from his *mouth*, “Alright, sweetheart, looks like we’ve got a deal… See ya back in reality~”

I then woke up…

Bill’s P.O.V 

I snapped my finger and just like that, she was gone.

Back into the reality of the human world.

I went on my way through her memories. 

I stumbled upon one memory that was locked away.

“Thank goodness I manipulated her mind so, she couldn’t see you… I don’t know what would happen if she took a peek in here…” I touched the locked away memory that clearly marked the words, ‘Hidden memories, find out through the light. You’ll be reborn. Back into OUR world.’


	6. Is That Who I Think It Is...?

“See ya back in reality~”

Those final words from Bill made me hallucinate, into seeing the light of the world of ‘reality’, as Bil would state it. I awoken with jolt, coughing out some water that seemed trapped in my throat as the time being when I was passed out. 

I heard gasps from various amount of people. I turned my attention to the noise to see Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, Stan, some Latino looking guy, and the pig ‘Waddles’, staring at me with quite concerned expressions displayed upon their faces.

“W-Wha…? Where am I…?” I looked at my surroundings. It seemed as if I was in some sort of ‘teenage’ bedroom. The right side filled with various ‘teenage’ poster of boy bands. I looked to my left. I seem to be on a rather clean and collective side of the room. Everything was neat and oriented in a sophisticated manner.

“Your at the Mystery Shack dude. We were worried sick about you!” Wendy calls out to me, sniffing her nose to collect her mucus that wanted to spirt out. She hugged me tightly; she was afraid to loose me… “We found you against the docs!!! It seems as if you drowned… I did CPR on you, but it seemed as if it didn’t work. We didn’t know what to do… And seeing that, there is NO doctor in Gravity Falls… We took our own measure of means and brought you here. Ya know… to see if other means work.” Dipper states while rubbing the back of his head. He then gestures to Mabel; he big smile plastering amongst her ‘adorable’ face, she was holding onto a automated external defibrillator used for reviving the supposedly ‘dead’.

Wait… No, that cant be right! I was sure that I died; I WAS harmed by that very creepy looking sea monster. Bill said I was dead! I seen my past and present! I WAS GOING TO STEP INTO THE LIGHT!!! ‘See ya back in reality~’, those words echoed into my head like a musical tune. I then came to a sudden realization, c- could all of that had been a dream…? N-no… It couldn’t possibly be… It all seemed to ‘real’ to be a dream… I should ask Bill about it… I doubt he’d tell me the truth though…

“Du- Hey dude, are you alright!?” A sort of masculine yet childish voice called out to me. I turned my attention to see a hand being waves in front of me. It was that Latino guy. “Hehe… Ya sort of scared us there.” He says while moving his hand away.

“S-sorry…” I stated, snapping out of my daze. “No problem dude, names Soos.” He extends his manly hand attached to his masculine arm. “Y/N.” I stated, extending my small hands out to him to shake. He gripped onto me a bit tightly while shaking my hand, we exchanged smiles. “So, are you gonna stay here or what, kid? Ya gotta pay rent if you are.” Old man Stan butts into our conversation while counting money. Gee, I almost died and all he wants is the money… My kinda guy. “Grunkle Stan!!!” Mabel scolds at him. “Kidding! Kidding!!! Geez, calm down kid.” He then coughs, “I’m sorta not kidding, ahem!” Dipper rolls his eyes and turns his attention back towards me, “We tried calling your parents, but it seems like no one was at the cabin.” He states while looking a bit skeptical at the situation. I got a bit flustered as I quickly answered him, “T-there probably out sight seeing Gravity Falls. Hehe, ya know them…” I stated while nervously chuckling, scratching the back of my head. Dipper looks at me a bit skeptically.

Maybe he knows I’m lying… 

Dipper sighed out, “Either way, you should tell your parents your going to stay here for tonight…” He tells me, acting like an authority figure. I chuckled and punched him on the arm lightly. “No need; I’ll be fine. Trust me Dip~” He got a bit flustered while looking away. Stan noticed Dipper and smirked, “At least let the boy escort you to your home~” He chimed out, almost bursting out in laughter. “Yeah, let Dipper take you home!!!” Mabel chimed out, pushing Dipper towards me. 

I got up, off of the bed. “Don’t worry guys! Trust me, I’m fine. Really.” I gave a warm smile to everyone. They all rubbed the back of their necks, they seemed as if they’s want to rebuttal my statement. “Alright, fine. Just watch out for yourself, dude.” Wendy smiled at me, giving me a light punch on my arm. “Alright.” I complied.

After giving everyone a goodbye and a hug, I went off through the woods to head back to the cabin to meet Bill. Upon walking I felt as if… Someone was watching me…

“Hey Sweetheart!!!”

Dipper’s P.O.V 

Now, I know Y/N didn’t want me following her home… But, I worried about her… Who knows what horrible monstrosities could be lurking here at this time of day… I watched her intently as she walked along through the forest. She seemed… scared… She kept looking back as if someone was watching her… Did she know…?

“Hey Sweetheart!!!”

That voice… It’s so familiar… I looked over at Y/N. A strange man appeared, seemingly out of nowhere… The boy had some sort of messed up yellow hair, in the back his hair was black. He wore some sort of yellow tuxedo, a top hat, and an eye patch on his left eye… He also was holding a cane… He seemed so familiar… Who is it…? “Is it true Bill…?” She asked the tall blonde man with such fear in her eyes.

So that’s who it is… 

Bill Cipher….

Authors Note: OMG I’M SO BACK UP ON MY STORIES!!! DX Sorry guys!!! School is being a pain in me arse :/ BUT, Summer is almost here!!! Let’s get our hopes up high and party hard XD See you all in the next one, buh-bye~


	7. The ‘Pine Tree’ Knows

Bill Cipher’s P.O.V  
I know were not alone… I feel as if someones watching us… Ah, well, well, well, well, well, well, well! If it isn’t my favorite kids, and not just ANY kid!!! A teenage boy, filling with hormones and such!!! Pine Tree… I glanced over to the bush, it seemed as if he didn’t notice me staring.   
“Bill… Is it true..?” She questioned at me with such wonder and worriment in her eyes.   
I knew if I tried to stop everything and turn this whole world into the dreamscape world, where only her and I would resign in… It wouldn’t work… Pine Tree would be able to be in there too, since he’s watching us… It wouldn’t work… Damn that power and DAMN THAT PINE TREE!!!  
I then come to sudden realization that I should probably whisper the information to her. Pine Tree would never know what we’re talking about if I do *that* I leaned towards her with a sly smug expression upon my face. I glanced over at Pine Tree while whispering things to her. He seemed to grow a bit flustered by it, he stared intently at me with a rather vile face of jealousy.   
“I faked the whole thing, kid.” I stated at her, she had a surprised look upon her face when I stated my statement. “W-What…?” She questioned me with disbelief. “Let’s take this somewhere ‘private’.” I stated out loud. Seemed as if ol’ Pine Tree got his little arrogant mind sparked up. I could hear him gasp out in fear.   
Before Y/N could argue, I dragged her along and teleported us back to the cabin, or my mansion as I should say.  
“What’s the big deal, Bill!?” Y/N scolded at me while pacing around the mansion and doing some rather rude hand gestures in the process. “Calm down, kid. All of that was real. There was no illusion to what you had seen. Though, to your little ‘friends’ all of what you saw… May be an illusion to them.” I stated as I showed her the flames engulfing around my gloved hands. “H-how…” She stated before I stopped her. “Like I told you before… Reality is an Illusion. And, with such of that and being a demon, might I add… I am able to control the human mind to create certain illusions of what they seen to be ‘what it might not seem’; if that makes sense to your small mind.” I stated while chuckling. “Ya know, it’s funny how dumb you humans are.” I stated while my chuckled turned into an uproar of laughter.   
She seemed as if she was going to walk on out of the front door. I grabbed her hand and dipped her. I didn’t know why, but something made me do it… Was it due to the temptation of my mind and heart? Or… Was it due to her ‘powers’…? “B-Bill-“ She asked me a bit flustered. “Shh… I’m thinking, kid.”  
Dipper’s P.O.V  
Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!!! I ran over to the cabin Y/N resigned in. I peeked through the windows to see that damn Bill dipping her, they both made eye contact while Y/N grew a bit flustered. Bill looked over my way and gave me a rather sly/glare look. I growled out at him. I didn’t know why I did it. Was it to protect her or was it because I was… Jealous…?  
Ugh! What am I thinking!? I need to go get help now!!!   
I then ran over to the Mystery Shack to see everyone inside at the main entrance.   
“Oh my gosh, guys!!! B-Bill is here!!! He’s in Y/N’s cabin!!! He took on some sort of ‘human form’ And... And…!” I rambled on at a face pace. It seemed as if none of them could understand what I’m saying. “What? There’s some sort of band named Dill?” Grunkle Stan questioned at me. “Grrraaaahhhh!!!” I shouted out. “Yeesh, Dipper. Calm down.” Wendy put a hand on my shoulder. “Now, what’s the matter?” She asked with such a concern smile upon her face. I blushed a bit.   
I then breathed in and out, “Y/n is in trouble.”   
Everyone gasped at my statement. “Oh my gosh, Dipper!!! What happened!?” My twin sister questioned me with concern upon her face. “Bill’s in her house. He seemed to cast some sort of ‘spell’ on her…” I stated with a rather skeptical look upon my face. “You’ve got any proof?” Soos asked me. “What…?” I stated at him with a sort of dumbfounded look. “Dude, you need proof; or people will start to think you’re some sort of lunatic or something.” Soos stated the obvious. “Uh-“ I stated before Mabel cut me off, “No time!!!” She then grabbed my hand as we all ran out the door and over to Y/N’s cabin…   
B-but it wasn’t there…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Bravo, Pine Tree… You’ve figured it out. But, now can you find me…?”  
Author’s Note: OMG!!! XD I’m on a roll today!!! I wrote 3 fanfics and I’m moving onto a 4th one XD Imagination, don’t stop me now!!!   
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one!!! Buh-bye~


	8. Oh, I LOVE Prank Phone Calls~

“But it was right here…” Dipper stated as everyone walked passed him, giving him a pissed glance as they pass. “Not cool, dude.” Both Wendy and Soos stated as they walked pass him. “I think I made up a new attraction for the shack!!! Rapid hormone teen goes nuts!!!” Stan says as he day dreams about the new attraction. Mabel was about to pass by Dipper before he grabbed her arm to stop her. “Mabel, you believe me, don’t you…?” He stated as he looked in his sister eyes. She looked back and then down as she moved out of his grip harshly, “I want to believe you Dipper… But, maybe she just left…” She stated as she ran off in tears.   
“Wait Mabel!!! How does that… explain why the cabin is gone…?” He mumbled before throwing his hat on the ground and stomping his feet. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this, if it’s the last thing I do!!!” He yelled out into the heavens. A few moments later her dropped his hands and looked hazily towards the ground. “If it’s the last thing I do…” He sighed and walked off.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
“Yes, yes; Pine Tree. If it’s the last thing you’ll do~” I chuckled out as I stared at that stupid kid walking off in despair. Y/N then walked in with some sort of get up. “I’m going out!!!” She called from the door way. “Oh, how bothersome…” I mumbled to myself.   
What am I going to now…? Ah, I got it!!!   
I coughed out loud as if I was ‘dying.’ “Oh no, Y/N!!! Please don’t go!!! *coughs out harshly* I think I’m dying!!! Please stay here and take care of meeeeee~” I said being a bit over dramatic. I chuckled as I stated the word dying. I was acting as if some sort of teenager or child was sick. She then looked at me with a ‘really? -.-‘ face. I gave her a pleading look as she sighed out, “Fine…” She then came over by me and sat on the couch next to me. “Thanks, Kid!” I chuckled out as I put my arm around her. “Tch. Whatever, so ya want some soup or something?” She asked as she moved my arm away.   
Geez, she’s so heartless~ How wonderful~ Wait, no… Bill don’t fall in love. Remember what happened last time? No, just don’t.   
I practically hit myself at my own stupidity. “Bill?” Y/N called out to me as she rolled her eyes. “Ah, no, no, just some pizza and such.” I shooed her off as she groaned out and walked off into the kitchen to make me some grub.   
“Humans are soooooo dumb.” I stated as I looked at my nails. I then looked towards my side. “A phone~?” I picked it up and examined it. “Ohohoho~ not just ANY phone, it’s Y/N’s!!!” I quietly cheered out and looked through it thoroughly.   
I wanted to make some prank calls so, I looked through the list of names; “Hmmmm… who to pick, who to pick…? Parents? No... Ice bag? No… Shooting star…? No… Glasses? No… Pyronica? What? How’d her number get in here? No. No. No. NO!!!” I got a bit ,ad at the fact there was no one ‘good’ enough to give a prank call to. Then I looked at one name that caught my attention, “Pine Tree~” I called the number and the phone began to ring…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Dipper’s P.O.V   
My phone rang began to ring. I got a bit jumpy there… I was walking through the forest, so of course I’d get scared!!! Don’t judge me… I hurriedly grabbed the phone from my pocket, “Probably another spam message.” I mumbled to myself before I looked at the screen. It was Y/N!!! “Hello, Y/N!!!???” I hurriedly answered, awaiting to hear the sweet serenity of Y/N’s voice. “Well, hello, Pine Tree~” That voice… Really…? I sighed out, “What do you want, Bill?”   
“Oh, I think it’s more of what YOU want, Pine Tree” His sadistic voice chimed out through the phone, “What do you mean…?” I asked in bemusement. “I know you’re looking for us, rather her. Oh, you hurt me so bad, Pine Tree…” He said a bit sadden before he chuckled out like a mad man. “Speaking of hurt…” He continued as I heard Y/N scream out, “Bill!!!” I gasped, was Bill harming her…? “Bill, you leave her alone!!!” I screamed. “Time’s ticking, Pine Tree~ Better hurry and find us~” He laughed out as I heard Y/N screaming something that I couldn’t make out; then, the phone got cut off… 

Author’s Note: It’s so short, but I wanted to cut it off here. So much suspense *o* But, don’t worry. I’m making the next chapter as we speak, I’ll have it out soon. Ya know how it is, just trying to get the reader ‘hooked’ and such. See you all in the next one, Buh-Bye!!!


	9. Great Uncle Ford!!!

Dipper’s P.O.V   
‘Time’s ticking, Pine Tree~’ Those words were haunting me ever since, I returned home to further investigate the where about of Bill and Y/N…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
“Bill!!!” I shouted out at Bill who was on my phone, talking to someone. I walked over to him with the hot and ready pizza he wanted. He signaled me to wait as he mumbled something I couldn’t quite hear. “Bill!!!” I scolded at him. He then smacked the pizza out of my hand. “Bill!!! Are you freakin kidding me!? Now look!!! I have to clean it up before there’s a stain on the carpet!!!” I shouted out as I went off to go get something to clean up BILL’S mess…   
I gathered some cleaning supplies and suddenly Bill came behind me, giving me a bit of a scare. “Hey, what cha doing Kid?” He chuckled as he seen me a bit frightened at his appearance. “I have to clean up YOUR mess, remember?” I told him off. “It’s already clean.” He stated as he throws me my phone, taking the cleaning supplies from my hand.   
“Who was that, you were calling?” I asked him a bit madly as he placed away the supplies. “Not important, now, let’s get going!!!” He dragged me out of the house and into the forest. “What? Bill, where are we going!?” I yelled at him as I tried to pry myself from his extremely strong grip. “Let’s go on a date~” He chimed out happily, picking up the pace, leaving me to stumble behind. “Date…? I thought you were sick!!!” I yelled at him. “I got better!!!” He called out. I just rolled my eyes and walked along with him.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Dipper’s P.O.V   
I was all out of ideas… I don’t know where Bill would’ve taken her off to… I ran out of leads that would make any sense…   
I sighed out heavily as I walked along in the path in the woods. I kicked a rock as it landed in the bush. I then heard some laugher behind the bush. “W-what…?” I moved towards the bush.   
Now, I know this is kind of a cliché thing in movies and books and other types of medias, but I’m a child of ‘exploration’. I need to look into these sort of things…   
I looked pass the bush and to my joyous surprise, I had seen Y/N and Bill. They were talking about something as they sat by a pond…   
“Now, we need to think of a way for me to escape from that necklace of yours…” Bill pointed out something I haven’t really token note of before. Upon further inspection, I had seen Y/N pull out some sort of triangular necklace.   
Ah, of course!!! That’s the thing she could’ve been communicating him with. But, how did she get it? What else does it do, besides having Bill to be communicated with…?   
“I don’t know, but this thing sure does hurt my neck…” Y/N stated as she rubbed the back of her neck. “All part of the deal.” Bill stated, shooing off her thought.   
Wait… Deal…?   
“I want it to get off my neck already, it’s leaving rashes and junk.” She stated a bit frustrated at Bill. “Don’t you think I would’ve taken it off if I knew how to!?” Bill scolded at her. He then sighed out, “Just help me thing of a way to get out of that stupid necklace.”   
So, she cant take off her necklace…? I think I might know someone who could…   
I looked down at my Uncle’s journal. I then ran back to the house at a face pace.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
“Great Uncle Ford!!!??? Great Uncle Ford!!!???” I called out around the shack, but to no avail, I couldn’t find him… “Great Uncle Ford…???” I called out. Grunkle Stan walked by with a coffee mug in his hand, “Ford’s gone, kid.” He stated as he scratched his back with his free hand. “What!? Where did he go!?” I shouted out a bit flustered and worried. “Eh, he went off on some sort of trip to discover weird things in the Bahamas or something.” He rolled his eyes and shooed off that idea. “When will he come back!?” I hurriedly asked him as I grabbed his inner shirt. “Geez, calm down kid. He wont be back for weeks, maybe months… I don’t know and I don’t care.” He stated as he walked off into the living room.   
Oh no, who’s going to help me now!? No one wants to believe me…   
I looked to the ground in defeat. “Hahaha, I knew you couldn’t do it kid.” Bill’s mocking voice chimed on in my head along with the words, ‘Time’s ticking Pine Tree…’ What does he mean? I don’t think he’s harmed Y/N yet… Wait… YET!!!   
“I have to save her!!!” I hurriedly made my way up into the attic and pulled out the other two journals from under my bed. “There must be something in here that talks about that necklace…” I mumbled out as I scan through the various pages of my Great Uncle’s journals. “Nothing in plain text…” I then scanned over it with the purple light that can emit texts from the invisible ink my Great Uncle would use, in order to contain secrets from a certain ‘someone’. “Nothing there either…” I sighed out as I plopped onto the bed, the journals and light bouncing as my body did also.   
I better just watch them until he get’s back…   
I hopped off my bed to once again, find the whereabouts of Y/N and Bill…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Weeks… No... Almost months passed by as I watched Y/N and Bill intently. My gaze never breaking away from them. I followed them everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE!!! Nothing seemed to be happening with them, though. I just left to go back home… “I don’t know what Bill wants…” I sighed out as I opened the cabin’s door into the Mystery Shack.   
“Hello, young Dipper.” A familiar voice called out to me. I looked up and lo and behold Great Uncle Ford stood in front of me. “Great Uncle Ford!!!” I shouted out as I hugged him. Ahem… due to my relief in stress is all…   
I moved back and coughed a bit embarrassed. “Oh yeah, kid. I forgot to tell you HE was back…” Grunkle Stan walked passed us.   
We just ignored him. I hurriedly grabbed his hand and tried to move him to where Bill and Y/N resigned, “Whoa, whoa, Dipper. What’s the rush?” He chuckled as he stood still in his place. “Well, you see… Bill has this girl and she has a necklace that Bill is contained in and they both have no way of being separated and-“ I rambled on. “Wait… did you say necklace…?” Great Uncle Ford stopped me in my tracks, “Yes and-“ “And it’s shaped like Bill…?” He butted in again. “Yes, and if we don’t hurry-“ Great Uncle Ford put his hands upon my mouth and dragged me down to the hidden basement. He then placed me on a chair and sat across from me.   
“Dipper… We need to talk…”   
Author’s Note: I wonder if I should work on the next chapter now, even though I’m sick…. Hmmmmmmmm….. I KNOW!!! I’ll leave it up to you guys to decide XD   
Ya ever had that feels that you had the right idea of what to make your story then suddenly it vanishes when you’re about to begin? Yeah, that happened to me more than once :/ This is the finishing piece… Not that great, now is it?   
Hope you all liked this one, see you all in the next one!!!


	10. The Necklace

Running down the stairs of the hidden basement and being plopped into a chair by my great uncle, Ford. I heard something I wasn’t expecting to hear.   
“We need to talk…” His low raspy voice could send chills down your spine. “W-what about…?” I asked him a bit frightened. Great Uncle Ford sighed out and positioned himself into his seat, right across from where I sat. “ I… I know of that necklace… I hadn’t written it down in my journal because, I thought… It would never had been found…” He finished, looking down at the floor boards. I gasped, “Never had been found?” I questioned at his statement. He then leaned back again, looking towards the ceiling.   
“You see Dipper… I was once in love with a girl… And you know… Bill was a demon as to whom I could trust in my naïve state of time… Bill being the all powerful demon he is, I thought he could help in my ‘desperate’ situation... That was oh so wrong of me to do…” Uncle Ford sighed out.   
“W- What happened…?” I asked. Uncle Ford shifted into his chair, leaning towards me a bit. “You see, Dipper… Everything was fine. Bill gave me pointers, I easily got the girl and on our first year anniversary, Bill handed me the very same necklace that girl must be wearing… Now, I was a little skeptical about the whole thing. Although, Bill stated that it would win her heart. He never steered me wrong before… So, I gave it to her… Once I had given her the necklace it seemed as if Bill took possession of her… She wasn’t herself for quite some time… He killed her and made a mockery of me… I didn’t know how to live with myself ever since…” He laid the whole thing on me. “Yeesh… I-I’m sorry Uncle Ford.” I scratched behind my head.   
What else could I have said?   
“I just wished I could’ve done something to correct my mistake…” He sighed out. “So… you never figured out how to stop it…?” I questioned at him a bit disturbed at his story. “Of course not, I didn’t think I’d have a reason to.” He coughed a bit.   
“So… Y/N’s in danger then… That’s just it…? There’s nothing we could do…?” I slouched back on the chair, my head was pounding and my heart was racing.   
Was there really nothing of me to do…?   
“Did you see her acting a bit… off-form?” I shot him a glance. “I- I don’t think so…” I stated. I couldn’t vaguely remember a time where she acted, ‘off-form’…   
“Then… there’s still time to figure out a plan to save her.” Great Uncle Ford stood up and rushed out of the room. I trailed along, as we headed out to find Y/N and Bill.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
Bill and I sat at the waterfall nearby our cabin. Bill was pacing back and forth in front of me, trying to come up with a plan.   
“Why can’t I escape? This hasn’t happened before…” Bill murmured.   
Wait… ‘Happened before’…?   
“Bill, what did you say?” I questioned at him. Bill then turned to my attention and looked at me a bit out of it. “Huh..? Oh yeah, this happened before… Ya know, the whole ‘me being in this chain business’…” He mumbled while looking off into the rushing waters of the falls. “And… what do you mean by that?” I stood up in attention, wanting him to answer me. “Alright, alright. You see, not too long ago I… ‘helped’ a little friend with a relationship. I had hid myself in the confinement of that necklace you’re wearing right there…” Bill pointed at my necklace. “Ever since those Pine kids trapped me in here, I was unable to escape…” Bill muttered.   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!!! Hold up, Dorito illuminati, you mean to tell me Dipper had something to do with this?” I gestured up and down at my ‘chest’ area with the end of the necklace attached to it’s chain. “And, what’s with you helping someone with a relationship? You don’t seem like the type to-“ He seemed a bit outraged at my statement, “Listen kid, I am QUITE THE CHARMER!!! And I AM NOT A DORITO, NOR THE ILLUMINATI, NOR THE ALL SEEING EYE!!! I AM A DREAM DEMON, BILL CIPHER!!!” I then gotten a bit taken aback at his sudden outburst. He then looked at me and smiled, “Why would I help him, you ask?” He then chuckled. “For my own needs, of course~” He chimed out happily. “Own needs…?” I was a bit dazed at his statement.   
Now, what could he possibly want out of helping someone with a relationship…?   
“Well, I haven’t told this to anyone, but you’re ‘special’. I’ll tell it to ya, anyway!!!” Bill then made me sit on the log, next to him. I got a bit flustered as he pulled me close to him. Our faces were almost touching. My vision got hazy as I began growing hot and flustered. I- I passed out…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Dream P.O.V   
I woke up. Darkness illuminating everywhere… I looked around to see a faint greyish- white light. “Hey, where am I…? Bill!!!” I called out. The white light suddenly flashed a foggy image. A black haired boy at his balcony ontop of some dark looking mansion; staring down at some girl with long blonde hair that flows in the wind, she was quite the sight to behold… “Ah, first love… Look at these two.” Bill appeared next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. It then showed an image of the boy asking her out. “Once upon a time lived a rich noble boy, he longed for a commoner girl, he watched for so long. He tried every love method of getting this girl under his spell, but this transparent relationship (Guy loving a girl, but the girl only seeing him as a friend) wasn’t going anywhere. One day, the boy contemplated about his life…” An image flashed to one where the boy is rummaging through a large book shelf among many other ones. “The boy then found something upon demon summoning. He tried every spell in his book, but no demon seemed to have appeared…” Bill stated as the image of many countless attempts of summoning rituals commenced, with no succession was placed into appearance. “In all due time the commoner girl had found a match to whom she resided to all their time. The boy was in a pitiful state of despair. That girl was the only one whomed he shared feelings for, all his hard work he put into her, showering her with gifts…” Bill then shook the thoughts from his head. As a picture of something disturbing appeared, “He found life all too boring and uneasy, so… he hunged himself…” I dropped back as a crude seen of the young boy being hanged was shown to me. “W-w-Whaaaaaa???” I practically screamed. “There’s more…” A scene of darkness appeared, “The boy was finally at peace. His love soon turned into hate as he rested I eternal darkness…”   
“This is all her fault!!!” The young boy yelled out. Echoes of his voice roared through the dark void. Someone… then appeared in front of him. “So, that love you longed for was cut short by a painful striking of despair. You know, with all love comes with that price, right?” A young man, a little older than the boy was came, towards him and smiled. “What the hell do you want?” The boy asked the strange man with a confused and hated look. “That deal that you always yearned for.” The man smiled, his composure non-changing. “Deal…?” The boy then thought about it. “That deal is waaaayyy too late, buddy.” The boy growled out towards the man. “My, my, I’m not talking about THAT deal… I mean, the other one…” He chuckled. The boy then caught on rather quickly. “And what do you want in return?” The boy became bemused of this man. “Y O U R S O U L . . . “ The man states, his face grew into a sinister and crazed one. “Fine…” The boy stated. “On your command.” The man chuckled and put out his hand towards the boy, “Deal…” The boy shook the mans hand. The whole light got dimmed and faded a bit. I turned towards Bill, “W-What?” I questioned at the amused teenager.   
“Waaaaaaiiiiiiitttt for iiiiittttt~” Bill chimed out. A woman being stabbed over and over with other means of self tortured appeared in front of me like a jump-scare of second- rated video games. I feel back, “W-what the?” I questioned at myself as I seen the necklace of Bill upon her chest.   
“So… What does this all have to do with you..?” I questioned at Bill. “Huh, you haven’t figured it out? Boy, you sure aren’t very bright, now are ya, kid?” Bill chuckled at me. I stared at him with a confused expression plastered onto my face, “That boy… was ME!!!” Bill chuckled. I gasped a bit.   
Now that I think about it, it wasn’t that hard to believe…   
“I was madly in love with this girl… But, ya know what? That was so dumb of me!!! Ahahahaha!!! Humans are soooooo dumb, wouldn’t you agree, ‘Mary Sue’?” Bill chuckled.   
Wait… what?   
“Ah, I had made my deal with the demon known as Sebastian, funny story. My name is Sebastian too.” Bill chuckled. “I seeked out for vengeance of my crushed heart. I was surprised you didn’t do the same~ T- that woman was the reincarnation of the woman I longed for and no matter how many times she DOES reincarnate… I’ll kill her!!! Over and over and OVER!!! AND THIS BODY I TOOK… IT WAS MY OWN ALL ALONG!!! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN NOTICED!!! I REINCARNATED MYSELF TO LOOK EXACTLY LIKE THAT DAMNED BELLA!!! I EVEN CHAGED MY NAME TO COME CLOSE TO MATCHING HER’S!!!” That’s it, Bill’s gone insane.   
“So… What’s your real name, Bill…?” I questioned at Bill. That seemed to have snapped him back into reality.   
“Sebastian Julian’s, but the real question, SWEETHEART, is… Who exactly are you? Demon Wings…?” 

Author’s Notes: Ah noooo!!! Black Butler is apart of this now!? Anyway, I finally got onto this story. I plan on taking a little break, one of my stories just… put me out of it ya know..? 24 pages long… Like whole shiet, man…!!! Anyway, here’s a message from a principle of a ‘certain’ school…   
Monokuma: Hey ya bastard kids!!! It’s finally summer and you all know what that means, don’t ya? Yup!!! It’s time for you to get going back at it!!! No break for ya, Upupupu~ Now, go on and continue reading stories!!! And you!!! Get back to writing em!!! *slams a teacher’s stick upon a desk that the author is writing upon*   
Jen: Yeah, yeah, I’m on it; I’m on it… *She muttered out as she tried to type at a fast pace*   
Monokuma: Anyway, hope ya bastards who aren’t reading Danganronpa have a gruesome reading of Despair in those other stories… AND for all you Danganronpa readers… NO BREAKS!!! Continue with your Despair Inducing Field-Trip!!! Upupupupu pupupu~   
Bill: The hell!? Get outta here ya furry animatronic fnaf rip-off bastard!!! *Bill kicks Monokuma out, throwing him over the 4th wall*   
Bill: Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this and I AM NOT CRAZY!!! Ok… maybe a little… BUT IT’S NORMAL!!! Anyway, you all have home work. So, get to it!!! Chop chop!!! Everyone watch the season finale of Gravity Falls, ya know… The story about a summer vacation, ironic isn’t it? See you all in the next chapter!!! And remember…. Reality is an Illusion!!! The Universe is a Hologram!!! Buy Gold, Bye!!!


	11. Special Powers...?

“Demon Wings..?” I questioned the floating male who encircled around me with an amused grin upon his crazed face. “Yes, you see… ‘Y/N’ you have a… special power. Not ordinary to human beings… You have the power to… create… re-write time to make it your own.” He looked at my bemused face. He then let out a sigh, “Let me explain…”   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Dipper’s P.O.V   
Great Uncle Ford and I ran to the cabin that Y/N resigned in, and there we saw it… A floating mansion… Not only that, but almost everything around it was floating with it. I looked up to see that man that was with Y/N earlier. “Bill…” Great Uncle Ford muttered out. I turned to him, then back to Bill with a growl. I looked at my surrounding and grabbed a large rock that I could throw at him. “Grrrr, Bill!!!” I yelled, throwing the decent size rock at him. He blocked it with some sort of shield. But, he paid no attention to our beings, he looked down at someone else… It was… “Y/N!!!” I called out. “Don’t hurt her…” Bill growled out, his voice booming like thunder. “She’s in a state of Acoma, her mind is slipping away into the dream scape.” Bill continued.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
“ You see Y/N… Every person in your life you loose, you gain a few more to replace them. Whether it be a friend or foe is mainly up to the faith you decide they should be. For example, your lost of your beloved parents and your friends back where you came from, who replaced them?” Bill questioned at me. “Wendy, Dipper, Mable, Grunkle Stan, and Soos…” I muttered out, the sudden realization got to me and I let out a gasp. “And your beloved ex boyfriend, can you guess who replaced him?” Bill looked at me a bit amused, seeing as if the answer I give is what he wanted. “I don’t know…” I muttered out and looked away. He grabbed my face and made me turn to him, “Oh come on Demon Wings, you know it’s me.” Bill smiled playfully, moving my head a little before harshly moving away. “Why do you keep calling me that!?” I asked him a bit ticked. “Well, you see… I just don’t know if you’re a demon or a god. You see, your powers are used for your own selfish manners. Wanting to not be alone in life is rather selfish, and he power to destroy and create any scenario is such as a godly like power… But, I call you demon wings because that is what I ‘prefer’ you to be. Anyway, check this out.” Bill teleported us back to the graveyard. “You see, this is the grave my human body resigns in. I believe I had explained it to you before, but let me go into detail. With gaining demonic powers I can do mainly whatever I want. I made you dig up my body and I changed it to look like Bella, I mean, I would’ve dug up another beings body, but that would be rude, wouldn’t it.” He stared at me mockingly. “And why couldn’t you have done it yourself? After all these years of being held captive, I’m sure you could’ve lure someone else to you and take their body, or soul or whatever you demons do.” I glared at him. “Eh, I was too lazy, and I thought you’d be fun to mess with, Demon Wings.” Bill laughed a bit. “Whatever, let me out of this dark prison already, I wish to go back to the world of reality, not some sort of fiction you’re making up.” I rolled my eyes. “Listen kid, would I really be showing you my past if this was all a fake? Anyway, when I had my revival back then, I used this body to burn down my manner and Bella’s manner, along with her beloved’s. Sebastian wanted to help me, but I had to reject his offer, he had already done enough with making me a demon, and besides, the deed was PERSONAL.” He gave out a sinister smile. “And now, I’d like to make a little deal with you.” He drew near me.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Dipper’s P.O.V   
“Just leave her alone!!!” I yelled out at Bill. “Now, now, Pine Tree, this girl isn’t no ordinary mortal, I need her powers to DEAL with some things. Ahahahahaha!!!” Bill let out his annoying laugh. “Oh god… is that…?” Great Uncle Ford gasped. I turned to him. “What, what is it!?” I questioned at him. “The creator…” he muttered out.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V   
“A deal…?” I looked at the demon who encircled around me. “Yes, side with me and I’ll give you whatever you need.” He smirked with me. “Whatever I need..?” I began to think about.   
Well, Bill didn’t steer me wrong yet…   
I let out a sigh and let out my hand, “Deal.”   
Author’s Note: If you didn’t notice, I rushed this chapter and bullshited it. Is it noticeable? I mean, I had the right idea, but it was at night, I fell asleep and forgot about it XD Anyway, A TON of people on Archive of Our Own likes it about 70 in total of people gave me kudos, just 2 more than what people gave me on quotev for my Black Butler story XD I really appreciate it, guys. Anyways, I’m all out of ideas for this story. So, if you have suggestions of what you’d like to see in the story, then comment down below. Have a wonderful day everyone. I’ll see you all in the next one, Buh-bye XD Now, off to go do my other 12 stories XD (Reason why updates take so long, sorry!!! DX T.T)


	12. The Mark

Dipper’s P.O.V   
Bill then let out a laugh. “You’re smart Six Fingers!!! Now, arise Demon Wings!!!” Bill shouted out, Y/N started floating, a mark was shown on her open back shirt. It was… of course, demon wings… “Ahahahaha. Now, attack them!!!” He yelled out, Y/N turned to us. Her eyes were stain in yellow and demonic like pupils. “Run.” Great Uncle Ford muttered at me. “What…?” I turned to him. “Run!!!” He shoved me as Y/N floated near us. I began running as Great Uncle Ford stayed back and struck her with some sort of tranquilizing gun. She fell over and became paralyzed. Bill went over to retrieve her. I felt so bad… Is she really a demon…?   
Bill’s P.O.V   
Damn Six Fingers hurting her with some sort of machine. I grabbed her and we teleported into her room. I laid her down and examined her, “You know, I like you this way.” I trailed my fingers down her opened back, her mark being visible to my eyes. And what a wonderful mark it was, a sign of satin along with demon wings inside the middle of the star. Truly, amazing. “Why didn’t you save me?” She muttered between her teeth. “Sorry, sweetheart, you’re the one who has to do MY biddings.” I shrugged and chuckled out. She just rolled her eyes at me. Tch, such a brat… “Hey, if we do something fun. Then will you talk to me? Besides, we have a deal!!!” I shouted out a bit peeved. That seemed to spark a bit of bemusion in her, “Where are we going?” She asked a bit snobbishly. “To the place of your origins.” I helped her up out of the bed and teleported to a serene place called, Mount Olympia. “What is…” She looked around at the beautiful palace. “This is the place where your mother, the goddess of time, Kali, and your father, the son of Satin, Lucifer.” I looked at her shocked expression. I couldn’t help but smile, “You see, your parents had a taboo relationship, a demon loving a god… How foolish… Anyway, you had your powers from both of them, making you a powerful being, though, I don’t know if you’re a force of good or evil is entirely out of my mind of knowledge. Though, you couldn’t resign in here for much and your mother didn’t want you to end up in a place like this…” I teleported her to hell and limbo. I watched as her cute adorable expression turn into a frightened one. “So, with your parents having no choice in the matter, they had to send you down to the mortal world. Your mother had trusted you with those two ‘a ray of sunshine’ type of people, though, your father was not in the favor of it. He seen you more of a child with high praise, such as a mistress, or a princess, he wanted you to have a person such as myself as a parent.” I said a bit cockily. She seemed to shocked about the whole thing, she wasn’t able to speak. I just smiled, “So, now you know the past. I consider this your part of the deal.” I chuckled. I then teleported us back home, “Now, if you would stop making your mouth hang. We need to think of a plan of how to kill Pine Tree and Six Fingers…”   
Author’s Note: I thought the last one was a bit shitty. So, to make up for it. I decided to make this one, explaining the readers past. Anyway, I still have no idea of what to write for this. So, if you’d please leave a comment as to what you’d like to see. (Pls nothing with ocs or dirty things) Thanks for reading! I’ll see you all in the next one!!! Buh-Bye!!!


End file.
